Typically, two-state pushbutton switches are used to control sourcing of power to, and/or providing binary state information to, electronic communication equipment. When the switches are providing binary information, it is inputted to a microprocessing device which provides control functions for the electronic communication equipment. Electronic communication equipment, such as portable and/or mobile radios, utilize such control functions to perform Push-to-Talk functions, keypad functions, etc. Regardless of the versatility of the uses of the two-state pushbutton switch is it still only provides one of two signals, i.e. whether it is open or closed.
To expand the uses of two state pushbutton switches, switches have been cascaded into arrays to perform continuous range functions such as volume or brightness control. To achieve the continuous range, the array of switches is coupled to a microprocessor using some mathematical algorithm to provide the final control function. An alternative to using multiple switches for continuous range functions, is to use a single switch that is pressed multiple times which are counted by a microprocessor to produce the final control signal. Of course, rotary knob switches may be used for continuous range functions, however, a problem arises, as it does for switch arrays and multi-press switches, in that implementation of such devices may be costly and/or cumbersome to use. This problem is amplified for small hand held radios due to the very small area allotted for controls and the ever increasing number of features offered.
One known improvement of two-state pushbutton switches is to provide a tri-state pushbutton switch. Tri-state switches are commonly used in cameras to activate the light meter and the shutter. This is accomplished by using two sets of mechanical actuators, which, by pressing the button part way down, switches the first set of actuators causing the light meter to turn on. Pressing the switch all the way down, switches the second set of actuators causing the shutter to trip. This operation is fairly simple and intuitive to a user, even though it is accomplishing a rather complexed control operation with a single button. Nevertheless, such tri-state switches have limited usefulness due to the small number of mechanical actuators available.
Another known improvement of two-state pushbutton switches is to provide it with secondary inputs, such as pressure or velocity sensing. Such switches are commonly used in electronic keyboard musical instruments to alter the characteristics of the musical sound being generated. Presently, however, secondary inputs are only available on the musical keys of the instrument.
Regardless of the pushbutton switch used, it is difficult to environmentally protect portable and/or mobile radios from hostile environments. To waterproof and/or dustproof a radio, all openings in the radio's housing must be sealed, including any openings for pushbutton switches, which, for many radios, dramatically increases their production costs. Therefore a need exists for an apparatus which reduces the number of pushbutton switches needed by increasing the functionality of the switches with minimal increase in complexity of use. In addition, a further need exists for a resilient housing actuated switch to eliminate the need for openings in the housing for pushbutton switches.